militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beretta M1934
|type=Semi-automatic pistol |is_ranged=yes |service=1935-1991 |used_by=Royal Italian Army |wars=World War II |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Beretta |production_date=1934–1991 |number= 1,080,000 |variants= |weight= 660 g (23.28 oz) (Unloaded) |length= 152 mm (6 in) |part_length= 94 mm (3.7 in) |crew= |cartridge=.380 ACP (9×17mm Corto) |caliber= |action= blowback |rate= |velocity=750 ft/s (229 m/s) |range= |max_range= |feed= 1 + 7-round detachable box magazine |sights=Fixed front blade and rear notch }} The Beretta Model 1934 is a compact, semi-automatic pistol which was issued as a standard service firearm to the Italian armed forces beginning in 1934. It is chambered for the 9 mm Corto, more commonly known as the .380 ACP. History Armi Beretta SpA of Gardone Val Trompia has a history in firearms manufacturing reaching back to 1526, when they were established as a maker of barrels. But it was not until 1915 that, responding to the needs of the military during World War I, they produced their first pistol, the model 1915. Beretta has become one of the world's largest pistol makers and the model 1934 (M1934) was their most numerous product in the pre-World War II era. In the early 1930s, the Italian army was impressed by the Walther PP pistol. Beretta did not want to lose a big military contract to their German competitor and designed the M1934 for the Italian Army which accepted it in 1937. This model was followed by the M1935, which was similar to the M1934 in most respects, except that it fired a .32 ACP (7.65 mm Browning) cartridge. Pistols made during the Fascist Era are marked with their year of manufacture in two forms: the conventional Julian date in Arabic numerals and the date in the Fascist Era in Roman numerals. The Fascist calendar commenced on 28 October 1922, so a pistol from 1937 may carry either "XV" or "XVI" as its Fascist year. Intended market It was designed and purpose-built for the Italian armed forces, but was also sold on the black market. Pistols taken by the armed forces usually exhibit acceptance marks stamped into the frame on the left just above the grip: "RE" (Regio Esercito) for the army, "RM" (Regia Marina) for the navy, or "RA" (Regia Aeronautica) for the Air Force, always in the form of an Eagle wearing a Royal Crown for the Royal air force. Police pistols may be marked "PS" (Pubblica Sicurezza). The Romanian military, at the time an Axis power, also purchased model 1934 (and 1935) pistols. The calibre marking appears as 9 mm Scurt (short in Romanian) rather than 9 mm Corto.http://www.worldwar2.ro/arme/?language=ro&article=274 Romanian Army M1934's differ from Italian M1934's in that the Romanian pistols use the Russian sight picture, where the Italian pistols use the standard sight picture used by Western armies. Design advantages Fitted with the characteristic Beretta open slide, the M1934 has a very reliable feeding and extraction cycle; the elongated slot in the top of the slide acts as the ejection port. It is made with relatively few parts and very simple to maintain. The M1934 is very robust in construction with a service life believed to be over 100 years if properly maintained. Limitations 9mm Corto (.380 ACP) is less powerful than most other military service pistol cartridges, such as 9mm Parabellum or .45 ACP. The magazine capacity is only 7 rounds. When the empty magazine is removed it no longer holds the slide back. The slide will come forward and close the gun unless it is held open by application of the safety, a separate operation, and this slows down the reloading of the pistol. In most countries (though not in the US or Germany, for example) in this era, the carrying of a pistol was primarily an indicator of rank rather than having a serious defensive purpose. Service The weapon saw extensive use in World War II in the hands of Italian, German, and Romanian forces, and quite a few were captured by Allied forces during the war. Production From 1934 to 1991, about 1,080,000 units. See also * Beretta M1935 V.T.CAL765-PAT NO 793748 References External links *Homepage of Beretta *Beretta 1934 pictures and information in Italian M1934 Category:World War II infantry weapons of Italy Category:.380 ACP firearms